


Hallie's Murder House Tour - Hallie Harmon Ficlet

by Chad Warwick (FanficbyLee)



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Chad%20Warwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CRACK this is crack!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hallie's Murder House Tour - Hallie Harmon Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> CRACK this is crack!

Character: Hallie Harmon, the Harmons and Tate  
Genre: Gen  
Author: [](http://chad-warwick.livejournal.com/profile)[**chad_warwick**](http://chad-warwick.livejournal.com/) (aka [](http://sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sylar.livejournal.com/)**sylar** )  
Fandom: American Horror Story  
Word count: 619  
Rating: G  
Prompts: Day 2: Write from an animal's POV  
Notes: CRACK this is crack!

The goforride was over. One minute my nose was pressed to the glass of the car, and the next I was on the ground. It smelled like dead things! Yes! I yipped at my mommy to tell her thank you for bringing me here, but she was talking to her Mate. We don’t like him. He does bad things that hurt our mommy. That was why I chewed up his left shoes and only the left of many pairs. His anger made me happy.

I followed them across the thick grass, snuffling and absorbing the smells, trying to find the dead thing, so that I could roll in its carcass. I stopped to piddle. My bladder was full from our long goforride, and then I pooped as well.

“Ugh!” Mommy let out a sigh and picked up my mess in a little bag and tied it in a knot. “Good girl, Hallie.”

“Come on, stupid dog,” my sister said, frowning at me. Violet is jealous. I’m mommy’s favorite. The Mate is jealous too. Mommy says he’s a ‘useless, cheating bastard, and that I’m to bite anyone that gets in her bed that isn’t her.’ I haven’t been able to do that, but I will. She says that I can bite his dick off too, but I don’t know what that is.

I barked at Violet to tell her that I was coming and climbed up the steps. A big black cat glared at me, and opened its jaws to let me see its many long, sharp teeth. It smelled of blood and spoiled meat. I barked at it because it scared me, and when it moved maggots danced in its matted fur. It smelled like death!

“Mine! Mine! Mine! I will roll in your entrails!” I barked.

The male picked me up and handed me to my mommy. She put her fingers over my muzzle to quiet me. Didn’t she see!!! There was a dead cat!!! I sighed and stopped fighting to get free when I saw more cats dragging broken legs and torn flesh across the grass. There would be time for me to chase them and eat their fetid meat. This was a good place.

Another lady was at the big house. She talked to mommy and the Mate. She smelled like booze. That’s what mommy called that smell. The Mate smelled like it. I was finally let down, and I began to sniff around the house, looking to see if any males had left their scent to mark the territory. Inside the house smelled of food and of more dead things. I liked this house very much!

“Hey, dog, wanna play fetch?” A boy held a bright ball in his hands and bounced it on the floor for me to see.

“YES!!! BALL!” My tail nearly knocked me over I was wagging it so hard. His hair was sun colored, and he smelled like a corpse. I liked him too. I followed him through the house, chasing the ball and bringing it back to him. Then he took it with him and went into a room. I couldn’t follow the boy or the ball because the door was closed.

“Bad boy, bring me ball!” I barked trying to make him come and play with me.

But he didn’t open the door. Violet came and she called me a ‘stupid dog’. My sister is mean. She doesn’t care that the boy took the ball! I scratched at the door until she opened it, and rushed down the stairs to find the ball and the boy. More death! I pressed my nose to the cold concrete and happily drank in the scent. Yes, we must take this house.


End file.
